Lily/James
by Little Miss
Summary: As my completely uninspired title says, it's an l/j. But... read it anyway... it's good for your health. And, oh yeah, i added an extra chapter.
1. The first time

Lily/James: Part 1  
  
   
  
"I'm sorry Kristin. I just don't love you that way," James looked at her pleadingly, hoping she wouldn't blow this out of proportion, being the drama queen she is.  
  
"You do! I love you James! Please. Think about it. You do love me! You just don't know," Kristin looked up at him with big blue eyes swimming in tears.  
  
Right now, James felt like kicking himself. Why did he always have to get involved with girls who thought they loved him?  
  
"I'm sorry. I think maybe we should cool off for a while." He tried in vain to detach her tight grip on his arm.  
  
She gasped at him, "Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"Umm… yeah."  
  
Tears were now streaming down her face and she let go of his arm like it was poison. "Fine." She said abruptly and ran off to the direction of the Slytherin common room.  
  
***  
  
James sank into the big armchair to watch Remus and Sirius play chess. Well, at least Sirius was trying. Remus was kicking his arse in a major way.  
  
"What's up with your girlfriend?" Lily asked from behind.  
  
"Ex- girlfriend." He stated. At this, Remus and Sirius both looked up in interest.  
  
"Yeah. I guess that would explain why she was running down the corridor shouting about what a bastard you were."  
  
"Another one?" Sirius asked, "none of them really live up to your expectations, do they?"  
  
"Whadda you mean?" James asked him.  
  
"Well, you've gone out with basically half of the girls in our grade and you always end up hurting all of them."  
  
James shrugged, "I can't help it. I'm completely commitment- phobe. And most of those I only go out with cause they have a nice arse."  
  
Lily looked at him disgusted, "You are such a pervert."  
  
"Yep," James replied looking proud, "that I am."  
  
"Not like he'd go for brains anyway," Sirius told her.  
  
"Yeah. That's why you don't see him out with many Ravenclaws," Remus added.  
  
"Do you know where Sofia is?" James asked Lily, changing the subject.  
  
"Nope. Why?"  
  
"Just wanted help in divination homework. She's the best."  
  
"I can help you with it Prongs, buddy ol' pal." Sirius offered.  
  
"Uhh… no thanks."  
  
"Oh come on. I'm not that bad. Now let's see…" He closed his eyes and rested his chin in his hand in a mock attempt to look 'inwards', "I predict that a giant will come down from a beanstalk and try to eat you."  
  
"Didn't that happen to a Jack?" Remus asked him.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Beats me."  
  
Remus yawned and got up. "Ok, night peoples. Going to bed now."  
  
"Yeah me too," Sirius added getting up. They both left leaving Lily and James alone in the common room.  
  
***  
  
They sat there quietly for a while. At least Lily didn't feel uncomfortable about it being a strained silence. They had been best friends ever since they had met and got over their girl germs, boy germs, cooties thing.  
  
"So are you really commitment-phobe?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Yeah. Guess so."  
  
"But what if your perfect girl came along?"  
  
"Then I guess I wouldn't be, would I? So how 'bout you? Been a while since you've gone out with anyone."  
  
"Yeah well. No one has actually asked."  
  
"Who would be your perfect guy anyways?"  
  
"I don't know…" she said slowly, "He has to be really nice," she started, looking dreamily into the fireplace, "really sweet. And smart and has to have an incredible smile."  
  
"Sounds good. Almost like me." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Yeah right," she replied swatting him playfully on the arm, "you are way too full of yourself."  
  
"Ok then, maybe it sounds more like Remus."  
  
"Nah, he's great and all and he's gonna make some girl deliriously happy some day but he's just a really good friend."  
  
"So, anyway, what would be your dream girl?" she asked steering the conversation to him.  
  
James laughed lightly getting up, "I'm going to bed now but I promise when I find her, you'll be the first to know."  
  
***  
  
Lily entered her sixth year dorm quietly, not wanting to wake her friends if they were asleep, but apparently they weren't, since she could hear their giggles.  
  
Sofia poked her head out from behind her closed curtains and motioned for Lily to join them on her bed.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Lily asked her friends as soon as she sat, cross- legged on Sofia's bed.  
  
"We're discussing important issues," Hilda offered with a giggle.  
  
"Oh really," Lily replied with a grin, "So what's the earth shattering topic for tonight?"  
  
"First kisses," Charlene told her, "We're confessing who, when and where."  
  
Lily felt the colour drain from her face and made to get off her friend's bed. "You know what? I'm not really feeling up to this tonight. I think I'll go to sleep now." But before she could get off, Hilda and Charlene pulled her back on.  
  
"Come on Lily. What's the matter? It'll be fun. I'll go first," Charlene offered.  
  
Hilda looked eager to continue. She leaned forward propping her elbows onto her knees, "So. Spill."  
  
"Ok. It was all very romantic. You know Brad Hart from Ravenclaw?" The three other girls nodded, "well in fourth year he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him and of course I said yes cause he was so hot. He kissed me beside the shrieking shack. He said he wouldn't let any ghosts from there hurt me."  
  
All girls except Lily oohed at this. She wasn't as into sharing gossip as the other three were.  
  
"Ok, my turn," Hilda said claiming the spotlight, " It was actually pretty disgusting. Second year, after transfiguration, Slytherin, Nick Munce."  
  
"Eeew," Sofia put in wrinkling her nose. "Isn't he that really ugly one?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what I saw in him. But those were back in the days when I was young and foolish. Ok, you turn, Lily."  
  
Lily squirmed in her spot, feeling uncomfortable and cowardly at the same time. "Umm… I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Was it really that bad?" Charlene gaped at her.  
  
"No. Its just I don't want to talk about it. Besides I'm really tired."  
  
Sofia understood her more than the other two did. They had been best friends since first year. She quickly interrupted. "Ok, how 'bout if I tell you mine and then we'll go to sleep." Lily shot a grateful smile at her.  
  
Charlene and Hilda looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Ok, sure. We'll get Lily to tell us some other day," Charlene said.  
  
"Yeah," Hilda added, "We'll crack her like an egg."  
  
Sofia nodded and Lily allowed herself to relax in relief.  
  
"Ok," Sofia started, "fourth year, broom shed, Sirius Black."  
  
Everyone looked at her jaws wide open. "What?" Sofia asked looking at them blankly.  
  
"You went out with Sirius Black and never told us?"  
  
Sofia sighed, "It was nothing. Just a little fling. Besides, he wanted to keep it secret so James wouldn't tease the hell out of him."  
  
Apparently they hadn't heard enough. "How long was this happening? How was it like?" They were in awe of Sofia. Anyone would be. Sirius was extremely cute and hard to get with, even though he seemed like a womanizer.  
  
Lily yawned, "I'm going to sleep now." She didn't really want to hear about how well Sirius kissed. It would be quite scary. He was one of her best friends.  
  
Lily lay in bed for a while thinking about her sad 'never been kissed' status. It seemed really pathetic. Well, I'm gonna do something about that tomorrow, she thought making a promise to herself.  
  
***  
  
Lily and Sofia left the Great Hall after breakfast to go to their potions class. Everyone always showed up earlier because Professor Tole was always on the lookout and very eager to take house points away from Gryffindor. Seating themselves on the table next to James and Sirius, they watched as Snape sauntered in with Kristin on his arm.  
  
Snape actually smirked at James as he walked past. "Face it Potter. You're just not good enough for a Slytherin." He looked pointedly at Kristin and she turned her nose up at James.  
  
"Going after my ex's are you?" James asked him cheerfully. He noted that both Snape and Kristin at least had the courtesy to blush.  
  
Professor Tole entered the room and immediately asked Snape to go to his office and fetch the supplies they would need in today's lesson. As soon as he was gone, Lily saw James pull out his wand and mutter something.  
  
Tole started to explain the potion they were brewing today and the marauders actually looked up interested for once when the name and purpose were mentioned.  
  
The animasecta potion was a revised and more modern version of the animagus potion. It wasn't as difficult to brew and doesn't take long to get ready. Actually, according to the day's timetable of lessons, it only took about an hour. The changing also happened instantly, whereas with the animagus potion, it took quite a while to practice changing into an animal. The animasecta potion was only temporary (you can only change once) and the animagus potion was everlasting.  
  
His talk, which, for once, had the whole class listening, was interrupted by a loud "oompf!" coming from the Slytherin side of the room, followed by an eruption of laughter.  
  
All eyes turned to see Snape on the floor rubbing his butt while his chair sat about two feet behind him. James was looking very pleased with himself while Sirius, by that time, was rolling on the floor laughing. James had charmed Snape's seat to move backward when he tried to sit down. Snape had turned a very deep shade of red and even Kristin had a tinge on her face with as much dignity she could muster.  
  
Tole immediately took 30 points away from Gryffindor and sentenced James to three days of detention. Obviously James had charmed Snape's chair when he had left for supplies. All the Gryffindors were still laughing and Sirius was congratulating James.  
  
"If you don't shut up now, I'll put you all on detention," Tole shouted to the class, mainly Gryffindors. The noise quieted down marginally, with only a few giggles from Hilda and Charlene.  
  
Tole turned towards them, "Is there something funny?"  
  
"Oh, no," Hilda replied shaking her head and trying to keep a straight face, "Of course not."  
  
"Good. Let's keep it that way. Thankfully, Severus put the ingredients onto the table before he had his… uhhh… unfortunate minor disagreement with his chair." At this the whole class cracked up again. Tole held his hand up silencing the class.  
  
"And now," he continued, "we will be working on the potion in partners and all of you will be testing your own potions."  
  
Lily saw Remus shoot James a desperate look. Lily knew that the marauders had turned themselves into animagus because Remus was a werewolf, and he was probably worried about what he might turn into. Lily couldn't help wondering what animal she might be.  
  
"What do you reckon we'll be?" Sofia asked her adding some sugar and cinnamon spice.  
  
"Don't know. As long as its something cool."  
  
"Yeah. Definitely."  
  
"Wonder why he's letting us do this. This is really advanced magic."  
  
"Probably hopes it'll go wrong and one of us'll die."  
  
"That's morbid."  
  
As soon as all the potions were ready, Tole immediately rounded in on James and Sirius.  
  
"He wants them to die first." Sofia muttered to Lily.  
  
"You two shall go first since we all know you are so good." Tole told James and Sirius. The Slytherins sniggered at this comment.  
  
James filled his cup and brought it to his lips. Lily saw him faking a sip out of it and turn into a deer like he did it all the time, which he did. Almost. Sirius followed. Tole actually looked disappointed at no sign of danger.  
  
"Snape. Baxter. You two next."  
  
He walked over to their table. Severus filled his cup and licked his lips, looking nervous. He took a sip and immediately popped into a hamster. Everyone burst out laughing. Lily had never thought that Snape could actually looked cute. But there he was, squeaking indignantly at everyone laughing at him. Kristin went next looking pale, she took a sip, and, for some unknown, unbelievable reason, she turned into a donkey. Even the corners of Tole's mouth twitched.  
  
"Evans, Fallon." He barked out.  
  
Sofia went first, drinking the potion from her cup. For a moment, nothing happened and Lily feared that something had gone wrong, but then Sofia slowly changed and in a few minutes, a beautiful dark fox stood in front of her. She breathed out relieved and looked at the potion in her cup. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed down the potion. Vaguely, she remembered thinking it was quite sweet and yummy, but that thought was soon over as she felt what she thought the marauders must have felt when they drank theirs. She felt like she was being pulled out of her body, or at least being massively mutilated. She landed on the floor and looked at her paw. It was black mixed with orange. She was a cheetah. Cool! She found herself wishing she had joined the marauders when they had turned into animagi.  
  
The class groaned as the bell rang. Only Remus looked unbelievably relieved. Lily felt herself changing back and called out to James. She had something important to discuss with him.  
  
"James! Wait up. I need to talk to you."  
  
James looked at her and nodded, then turned to his friends, "Catch up with you guys later, k?"  
  
"That was really cool. You know, you being a cheetah and all." James told her.  
  
She smiled, "Thanks. It felt really weird though."  
  
"Yeah I know, happened all the time to me. Anyway, Sofia had a cool animal as well. A fox. Sexy."  
  
"Do I detect you may have a thang for her?" Lily asked him slyly. He looked flustered.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"I saw that you were faking your sip out of that cup." She said steering the conversation away from anything uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah. Didn't want any complications. Besides, I think Padfoot put in too many grass roots. That must have been the most entertaining potions class we've ever had. Anyway, what was it you wanted to say?" He asked her as soon as everyone was out of the room.  
  
"Well…" She wasn't quite sure how to start. She decided last night that she was going to be kissed today and she promised herself she'd go through with it, "last night, Sofia, Charlene and Hilda were discussing their first kisses…"  
  
James looked confused, "and…?"  
  
This was a lot more embarrassing than she thought, "and I've never been kissed" she finished in a hurry.  
  
He stared at her unbelievingly while she tried to avoid his eyes. "You're kidding, right? Any guy would love to kiss you! I could name a few right now."  
  
She smiled gratefully at him, knowing it wasn't true. He was just trying to make her feel better. "I just have a really huge favor to ask you."  
  
"Yeah sure. Anything."  
  
"Could you kiss me?"  
  
"Huh." That was all he could muster. He actually looked gobsmacked. He pushed his glasses up. "Umm… why?"  
  
"I want to know how it feels like."  
  
"But shouldn't you be doing it with someone you like?"  
  
"But I do like you."  
  
"No, I mean like like. Not just as a friend." He said slowly, like he was teaching a preschooler.  
  
"I can't wait and no other guy would want to kiss me." This seemed ridiculous now. She never knew she had to beg to get her first kiss.  
  
"But I already told you that heaps of other guys would want to kiss you."  
  
"And I know that you were lying. Besides," She cut in quickly when she saw he was opening his mouth to deny lying, "at least with you I'll know that there won't be any strings attached. It would mean nothing."  
  
"But that wouldn't be the point of a kiss."  
  
Lily was getting impatient now and she could only resort to acting like a two-year-old. So, she put her hands on her hips and stamped the ground with one foot. "Just kiss me." She said forcibly.  
  
James looked at her resigned, "are you sure?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" She looked up at him with big pleading green eyes which he could never say 'no' to.  
  
He sighed, looking heavenward for help, and then he looked back at her. "Fine."  
  
He took her face in his two hands slowly and brought his lips to hers gently. It was nothing at all like she expected. For a kiss that was supposed to mean nothing, she was definitely having too much of a good time. She melted against him and he wound his arms around her waist. This had to be one of the best feelings she had ever experienced.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered it was James she was having so much fun kissing, and they quickly pulled apart. It seemed like James realized at the same time that he was kissing one of his best friends out of favor. His eyes seemed darker than usual but Lily thought she was just dreaming as her mind wasn't working properly anyway. Her face was flushed and she found it harder to breathe.  
  
There was a moment's pause and then Lily and James both blurted out a "see ya" and "gotta go" respectively, hurrying off in opposite directions.  
  
   
  
   
  
A/N. well, that was nice. That was the first one out of three, I think. I'll keep you guys posted on it. Maybe.  
  
Oh yeah, disclaimer: Well, you guys know the drill. They belong to JK Rowling. 


	2. Bounce

****

Lily/James: Part 2

James joined his friends at their usual spot in the common room and sat down in his favourite armchair. Peter was trying to talk to Sirius but gave up and decided to play chess by himself. Remus was pretending to read a History of Magic textbook to avoid having to play chess with Peter.

It was a strange sight to see James brooding close by with his legs crossed in the 'guy' way. He never did that before.

At least this was what Sofia though as she sat down next to James.

"Hey, where's Lil?" She asked him.

James jumped like he was surprised, " How would I know where she was? I don't keep tabs on her and I definitely didn't see where she went. Not like I'm her boyfriend or something. If you want to know you should go find her yourself…" James stopped himself when he realised he was babbling. All his friends including Sofia were looking at him strangely.

"Ok then…" Sofia said slowly, " I was just asking."

"Prongs, is something wrong?" Sirius asked him. James quickly shook his head.

"No, no. Everything's fine. Just fine. Why are you asking?"

"Uh… no reason." Sirius replied looking at him uncertainly. James sank back into his armchair and smiled gratefully at the warmth and comfort of the fireplace.

"Hey guys!" Lily said unusually cheerful and bright for a very dull day, appearing behind James.

James immediately shot up regretfully from the comfortable position he was in and was seemingly anxious to run away.

"I thought you were getting comfortable there, Prongs." Sirius called out to him.

"Oh no, I'm really very tired."

"But it's only 1:30. In the afternoon."

"I like to sleep early."

"_This_ early? Since when?"

"Since now. Got a problem?"

"Of course not. Go ahead. But you're missing out on a great session with two be- utiful ladies here."

James involuntarily blushed at this comment and saw his friends looking at him with their mouths open.

"What?" he asked, hoping he didn't have food in his teeth or something.

"You're blushing!" Sirius said whooping loudly.

James was very confused, "and…?"

"James Potter never blushes!" Sirius concluded proudly.

"Oh. Right." That was true. He begged all the gods up there that Lily didn't know why he had blushed.

She was busily trying to avoid any eye contact with him and this somehow reacted strangely with his, well, what he supposed was his heart and he took off for his dorm without another word.

__

Well that was nice and strange, he thought to himself, _now if I can make it for the rest of my school life without making a total fool out of myself like then, I would just be very, very happy._

***

"That was weird. Wonder what's up with him." Sirius said to the remaining friends after James left. He looked around at them with questioning eyes. Everyone else seemed to not know, but Lily didn't meet his eyes.

"Oh well," he replied to himself shrugging, "I'm hungry. Anyone want to come to the kitchen with me?"

"We just had lunch half an hour ago," Sofia pointed out.

"Well I'm a growing boy. Who's in?"

"I'll come," Peter spoke up.

"Umm… anyone else?" Sirius asked looking at the rest of his friends desperately pleading.

"Yeah… ok," They all, minus Lily, answered rather grudgingly, just to save Sirius from total boredom. 

"What about you Lil?" Sofia asked her.

"I'm gonna go to the library. Heaps of work." Lily replied.

"Ok then. See ya later I suppose."

"Aha."

***

__

Think, Potter, think. James asked himself, lying on his bed. _What would you do if you found yourself liking someone. _

Duh! Tell her and ask her out, idiot, an unwanted voice answered him

__

Right, another voice replied laughing_, like THAT'S gonna happen._

Why not? The unwanted voice spoke up again.

__

What sort of a stupid question is that? Of course that's not gonna happen. If I were you, James, I'd pick some other random chick to ask out. And make sure she's willing to make out.

That is just stupid, the other voice said huffily.

__

What would you know? You're gay.

Now where did that come from Potter?

I don't know, he replied to himself. But he did know that he was gonna take the advice about asking someone else out and having a nice long snogging session without thinking once about Lily Evans. Maybe that'd squash the feelings he'd experienced in the last two hours, and hopefully convince him that nothing in his mind was gay.

***

Lily sat staring at the sentence she had already read at least fifteen times. She just couldn't concentrate. The scene of the kiss kept replaying in her mind and she was blowing everything out of proportion. 

"Peter is such a dumbass." Sofia said dumping her books down next to Lily and sitting, "I told him there was a dead bird and he actually looked UP."

Lily looked at her friend blankly, "huh?"

Sofia sighed and shook her head, "Don't worry. Nothing important."

"What happened to the kitchen raid?"

"Sirius was spending _way _too much time in there so I decided to split. Did I interrupt anything?"

Lily shook her head, and tried reading the same sentence again for the sixteenth time. 

Of course, she couldn't concentrate with her best friend staring at her. Slowly, Lily looked up at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Sofia replied looking down at her book. Lily frowned suspiciously.

"Tell me what's so interesting."

"Well, I noticed a change."

"In what? I didn't die my hair if that's what you're wondering."

"No. I mean in you and James."

"Oh," Lily replied looking down. "Right"

"Well," Sofia continued, "it's just that you guys were so close and would talk whenever you had the chance, but now it's like you're trying to avoid each other or something. Want to tell me anything?"

"No." Lily insisted.

Sofia shrugged, "Ok then. Have it your way." She went back to her work. Lily sat quietly looking at her friend and wondering why she had given up so quickly. She probably knew that Lily would crack anyway.

"Ok I'll tell you." Lily finally said. 

Sofia sat up grinning. "Glad you're seeing it my way."

"We kissed after potions today."

Sofia's eyes widened. "Really now? Do you like him?"

"No!" Lily said a little too quickly.

Sofia just smiled. "He is kind of cute you know."

" Only if you're far away, squint a lot and warp a few things. Do _you _like him?" Lily asked curiously, not knowing whether she wanted to know the answer.

" I don't know. But if you swear you don't like him, then at least I can keep the option open."

Lily shrugged trying to look nonchalant. "You can have him."

***

__

Hmmm… so many to choose from, so little time. James looked around wondering which one looked willing. All girls were actually staring at him as he walked past and bursting out into little fits of giggles. He spotted a bouncing brunette in one of those groups and thought she looked like a good shot.

He stopped her as she was walking past and asked her out. There was an immediate 'yes', a blush, a giggle and then she ran off to tell her friends that THE James Potter had asked _her _out.

__

Oh well, he thought_, not Lily, but it'll have to do. She does have quite a passable rack too._ It was a slight consolation from her not actually being Lily.

***

That night, Lily found James in his usual spot in front of the fireplace. She hadn't spoken to him at all since the kiss thing happened and she wanted to make sure he wasn't trying to avoid her on purpose.

"Hey James," she greeted him as normally as possible.

"Oh… hi." He replied not looking up at her as she sat down across from him. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked in front of the fire, and he was scared by his sudden cornyness.

"I haven't talked to you all day. Normally we'd be having heaps long conversations." She told him, wanting his reassurance that they could still be good friends.

"Uh… yeah. Look, I'm sorry. I'd love to stay and chat," he replied. _Liar, _he told himself and stood up, "but I really have to go."

"Oh," She looked disappointed and James hated himself for having to lie to her, even though he really did have to go or he'd be keeping what's-her-name waiting.

"See ya," he said trying to get away from the awkwardness as soon as possible.

"Yeah. Bye. Where are you going?" She asked him as an afterthought.

"On a date," he tried saying as casually as possible. He walked out of the common room and she instantly regretted asking him as jealousy tore through her harshly.

***

"And you know, you should really come to the 'Ladies' Show' and watch us perform. It's this new thing that some of us made up. We're inviting all the girls in Hogwarts to do something to perform in front of everyone. Of course, It's up to you if you want to come but I'd really like it if you do." Nikki or Noreen, or could be Nicole, James couldn't remember, was babbling. He found out that was what she liked doing best. He wasn't yet able to score. 

"Really," he replied bored and trying to stifle a yawn, "who's gonna be there?" 

"Oh!" She said jumping at his first sign of interest. "It's going to be heaps of us. A lot of girls from Gryffindor have agreed to participate, some from Ravenclaw not that many from Slytherin though!" she said cheerfully. James had concluded that her middle name was 'Bounce'. That was all she ever seemed to do. Bob up and down until she had given him a headache.

"Uh huh…" he replied, his head dropped and he gave in to a yawn. "When is it?"

"Well we were going to have it last week but then everyone said it was too early so we changed it to two weeks later, but then they said it was too late and everyone just couldn't make up their minds so we decided to have it in the middle which would be tomorrow!" She concluded bouncing one again.

"That's nice. I think I'd better get back now. I have heaps of homework." He told her standing up. The thought of just getting away from her was giving him energy.

"Oh. Ok, I totally understand. So will you be at the show tomorrow?"

"Umm… maybe. Depends."

"Yeah, ok. This was really cool you know, us two on a date. I had heaps of fun. I hope we can go out again another time."

"Yeah…ok then." He said uncertainly but she didn't get the clue as she bounded off, her irritatingly bouncy curls were, well, bouncing. _I really need sleep now._

***

James was glad that is was Saturday and rolled over to fall asleep once again. He could wake up anytime. Well, that would've been the case if Sirius and Remus didn't decide to come over and jump on his bed to wake him up.

"Ok, ok. I'm awake. What time is it?" he asked them grumpily sitting up and putting on his glasses.

"It's breakfast time and we have to be there." Remus answered him.

"Why? And since when was Padfoot out of bed this early on a Saturday morning?"

"Come on Prongs," Sirius said shoving James off his bed and towards the bathroom, "we need to go. Its 'Ladies' show' and imagine just how many ladies are gonna be there!"

"The same as there are at breakfast and dinner?"

"Yeah. But this time they're performing in little iddy-biddy costumes that will be showing a LOT of cleavage!"

"How can you be so cheerful? It's too early."

"Just hurry up. We're meeting Lily and Sofia down there. They're gonna be performing too."

James thought it was worthwhile to see what the girls of Hogwarts had to offer, convincing himself that he wasn't just gonna be there to see Lily.

***

Lily stood alone on the backstage that Dumbledore had conjured with his wand, watching the other girls bustling around in their costumes getting ready. She was slightly nervous at having to perform and was thinking of backing out of it. There was a commotion on the otherside of the backstage as some half-dressed girls shrieked and quickly ran to get cover.

James, Sirius and Remus walked in, followed by Peter. They were looking around for someone. At least, that was what James and Remus was doing. Sirius was too busy smiling at the half-dressed girls. 

"Don't worry ladies," he told them, "We're only here to help you. Would you like any assistance in anything? Like, say… getting dressed? Me and my buddies here would love to help you maidens." This only caused them to blush under their already heavily blushed up face and giggle behind their hands.

Lily saw Nina bound up to James and gush about how glad he was here. _She must've been his date last night_, she thought to herself wistfully. 

She heard him talk to Nina, "I'm only here to see-" James looked up and met Lily's eyes. She felt her heart stop. _Oh dear, I must be suffering a heart attack, _and was followed by a _No, no, I'm still alive. And at least I haven't lost my sense of humor._

Nina and her friends crowded around him and pulled him away so they could show him their array of costumes. He glanced back at Lily and she gave him a half- smile that looked slightly sad and decided that she couldn't perform. This place was making her sick, she couldn't breathe and she was feeling dizzy. She told Sofia that she couldn't do it and went outside to the lake. The water always soothed her and she instantly felt better.

__

Why exactly did I have to fall for him? She asked herself for the hundredth time since they had kissed and she had felt their relationship change. _He's self-centered and up himself, not to mention completely commitment-phobe. _

Although he did say when he found the right person, he wouldn't be. 

Well, It's not like he'd like me. I'm too plain and boring. All I am and always will be to him is good ol' stand by Lily. Always there if you need a helping hand. Only just a buddy. _He probably likes sofia anyway._ _And I hate the way he goes around parading a different girl every two days. It's sickening. _

But he hasn't done that in a while. 

So what? Not like that'd change anything. And he went on a date just last night for Christ's sake!

It was just a date. One measly date.

Why did I have to ask him _to give me my first kiss of all people? If I didn't, then it never would've happened and I wouldn't be down here like this. I am so stupid. I am so, so stupid. From now on I'm going to be distant and cold towards him. And then, maybe I'll have enough sense to not like him anymore. _This thought cheered her up only a little bit.

***

James went outside looking around for Lily. He had seen her leave and wanted to talk to her, for some unknown reason about something he wasn't quite sure about yet. He couldn't deny that he had been avoiding her ever since they had kissed. But he had unintentionally done that. Now, all he could hope for was her friendship and he did want that.

He found her standing by the lake, so unbelievably beautiful and she looked lost in thought. "Hey," he greeted her from behind. She jumped, startled by the interruption.

She gave him a look that could only be described as cold. James frowned, wondering what he had done, and coming up with nothing.

Lily resented having him here in close proximity after her resolve about being distant from him. She could feel it slipping away by his presence. She looked at his lips, wanting to avoid his eyes. _Oops. Big mistake._ It just made her want to kiss him. She looked at his chest, his shoes, her shoes, the trees, the lake, anywhere but his eyes. 

"What is it?" She finally asked him curtly.

James felt the sudden familiar urge to kiss her, even though she seemed to be acting like a bitch towards him. He debated with himself. Torn between wanting and really shouldn't. In the end, the wanting won and he allowed himself to give into it as he lowered his lips to hers tentatively. Lily felt great in his arms, like she belonged there. The kiss grew deeper and he felt her kissing him back with urgency. _This isn't right. She's gonna hate you if you don't stop. But this does feel great. Stop now! _And it jolted him back to reality. He needed to explain before she hated him more than she probably already did. He took a step back, releasing her. She looked up at him clearly dazed.

He cleared his throat, "Umm… about that kiss…" he started his voice sounding strangely hoarse and unlike his own.

"Yes?" Lily prompted.

""It meant nothing. You know, just like your practice kiss."

She nodded slowly, looking down. "Right," She looked behind his shoulder at the castle. "Well I'd better head in now. Go do my homework…you know."

"Yeah ok, and again, about the kiss…"

She held up her hand to stop him any further.

"I know, it meant nothing." She walked away from him, towards the castle.

__

No, James thought, watching her leave, _It meant everything._

A/N. Well, there'll be more to come maybe. Thanks heaps to my beta reader Queen C. I'm very grateful.

Disclaimer again: All JK Rowling's.


	3. Stalker

****

Lily/James: Part 3

Lily was feeling oddly dizzy. Or confused. Well, she had definitely never felt like this before, so much so, that when she bumped into Shane Walton, a fellow Gryffindor who also shared the same dorm as the marauders, she didn't bother to apologize or even stop. This Gryffindor decided to follow her, being as concerned about her well being as he was. So follow her he did. Through the Great Hall, up the staircase (stepping over the vanishing step) pass Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, through the long corridor until the Gryffindor common room came into sight. She sank into an armchair, only acknowledging her stalker now.

"Do you have a reason for following me around or should I be freaked by now?" She asked Shane in the nicest way possible.

"Well I did have a reason, but I realized that it wasn't enough to justify following you around."

"Ok." Enough had happened in the last twenty- four hours, she didn't feel like getting into a conversation with any guy at all. She'd decidedly had enough of guys for a while. 

But this guy didn't get the hint of the 'go away' flick of her hand. He stayed there scrutinizing her.

"What? Do I have lipstick on my teeth?" she asked him sarcastically.

"No. Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to go out… some time. Some where. Maybe." He said uncertainly, a bit put off by her aloofness. Or bitchiness. Call it what you want.

This question somehow startled her. Well, she definitely wasn't expecting _that_.

"Uh… well I don't know… a few things have happened lately and-"

"Yeah okay," he cut in, "I understand."

Lily looked up at him, feeling uncomfortable with him towering over her while she sat. He was rather cute. And it may be just the thing to make her forget about James Potter.

"No, you know what? I'd love to." She told him.

"Really?" He replied grinning.

"Nope. Just wanted to see your reaction." His smile faltered. "Yes really, you dimwit," she said to him, "What did you think?"

"Great!" He said cheerfully.

Lily looked around the common room, realising they were the only ones there, which was slightly weird as Saturday's always prompted loud noises and running around. 

"Where is everyone?" She asked Shane.

"Don't you know? They're at the 'Ladies show' of course."

"Oh. Right." She was supposed to be in it, and then she remembered James again and cringed.

"Are you alright?" He asked her concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why aren't you there?"

"Well, I was following you of course!"

"Wow. How sweet." At this, Shane blushed deeply. Lily couldn't help thinking that there was something about him that was appealing and was glad to have someone to take her mind off James. And then her guilty conscience kicked in, and she kept telling herself she wasn't using Shane. That she would like him when she got to know him better.

Shane shuffled his feet awkwardly, not being able to think of a conversation opener. 

"Ok, I'm gonna go now." He finally told her. She smiled at him and nodded, sliding further down into her armchair when he went out.

***

James watched the rest of the show unenthusiastically, not bothering to clap when the last performance ended. He had come into the great hall after watching Lily leave in hope of some male companions. Of course, that was a lost case since he was sitting in the _'ladies _show', which would of course have many ladies.

He got up to leave with his friends when Shane joined them, grinning goofily from ear to ear. 

"What's up with you?" Sirius asked him.

"I've got a date with the most gorgeous girl in the school." Shane answered him smugly.

"Really? Who?" Peter asked interested. James wanted to get out of here, not wishing to discuss another guy's successful love life since his was clearly down the drain.

"Lily Evans." Shane replied smugly. James swiftly looked up at him and felt an odd painful lurching in the pit off his stomach.

He couldn't make his feelings for Lily apparent. Especially since she was plainly interested in someone else. He had to let go of her, no matter what.

***

Sofia had the best idea for Lily's surprise birthday party. It was going to be held in a week, which gave her just enough time to get decorations and organize everything else. Now all she had to do was get hold of James, being that he was Lily's closest friend.

Sofia spotted Sirius just ahead and called out to him.

"Yeah? Whadda ya want?" Sirius asked her as soon as she was next to him.

"Just wanted to know where James was." She replied.

Sirius frowned, "I think he's out practicing quidditch. Said something about fresh air."

"Ok. Thanks. Still on for Lily's party right?" She asked him. He nodded in reply.

"Spread the word about it. And um… make sure Lily doesn't find out." She added as an afterthought.

"Well, duh." Sirius replied before going off to his friends.

Sofia decided to go see Lily, since disturbing James while practicing quidditch was definitely out of the question.

***

James soared through the air feeling the breeze on his face. _Nothing like a good fly to take your mind off a girl._

Next week was Lily's birthday and James wasn't sure whether it would be too weird if he got her something. Although, it would seem pretty weird if he didn't, seeing as how he'd gotten her something every year since they had met. And what to give her was also another hard trivial question. Something expensive would seem like he _really_ liked her, but something cheap would just be degrading to both of them.

Oh well, he still had a week to think about it. He'd probably go shopping with Sofia, borrow her woman's touch.

***

The next morning, Lily woke up with a sense of foreboding that she had to do something. _Oh, right. My date with Shane._ It was Sunday, so they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. They had agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks at 11:30. So that gave her about an hour to get ready.

When she went downstairs into the common room, she saw Sofia and James talking softly to each other closely and she felt a familiar pang of jealousy, but she had to ignore it, as today was her day with Shane with absolutely no James at all. Hopefully.

***

"So that's the list of decorations." James said to Sofia as he looked down at the _very_ long list of decorations. "Are you sure that's all?" He asked her sarcastically.

"Don't be such a smart- ass." She replied, "I thought we could go to Hogsmeade now to buy the stuff. And we can also get Lily's present."

"Ok," James answered. "There's no better time than the present."

"Exactly my thoughts." Sofia told him, linking her arm through his as they made their way out the portrait hole.

***

"Is that the last one on the list?" Sofia asked James while tossing the self-popping balloons into their shopping cart.

"Yep. Last one."

"Ok. I'll go pay."

James spotted the Quality Quidditch Supplies store opposite and told Sofia he'd be there, probably drooling over the latest broomstick.

He walked out and, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets sauntered over to the store. He looked in the window, eager to see the new broom, but something else caught his eye. 

It was the reflection in the window of a familiar redhead, walking with someone. James turned around and watched Shane catch Lily's swinging hand in his. She looked up at him and smiled. James' heart was numbing at the sight of her looking happy with someone else. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the mental image of them. _They look so perfect together_. And he almost had a whole morning without thinking of her. Slowly he turned back around and concentrated on a tiny spot until he was sure they had gone. He used to think that Shane was pretty cool, but now he just thought Shane didn't have enough brains to count to three.

__

I have to forget about her. Especially since she's with someone else now. And she seems so happy too. This isn't right. It's not fair. Angrily, he kicked the wall with his foot, stubbing his toe. Wincing slightly, he hobbled across the road to join Sofia. 

***

Lily couldn't help comparing Shane to James. She didn't want to, it just happened. And she was feeling horribly guilty for doing this to Shane, even though he didn't know. 

She pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks after Shane had already entered, an unwanted thought popping yet again into her mind. _James would've opened the door for me._ And of course, just like every other time, she told the voice to shut up.

Apart from the bickering with her head to shut up, she was having a great time with Shane. He was extremely nice to her and he made her feel good, because he was obviously interested in her. It had been a long time since she had gotten those vibes from anyone, actually it was hardly ever.

After both her and Shane were comfortably seated, an awkward conversation struck up. They talked about almost everything insignificant from the platform 9 3/4 to what they got for Christmas last year. And once again, the voice spoke up. _Things were never this awkward with James._

__

Uugh! Just shut the hell up already! I don't want to hear it anymore. I know I would much rather be here with James, but I'm not, so give it a freakin' rest! And with that, she tuned out the voice from speaking up and forced herself to have a jolly good time.

***

It was a week later and Lily was sitting by herself in the library, trying her best to concentrate on her work. She was upset that no one remembered her birthday. Not even Sofia seemed to know anything about it.

Lily couldn't possibly hope for some sign from James since he was intent on avoiding her at all costs. Everytime she had come into sight of him, he had found an excuse to leave. She thought that with the amount of time he's been practicing quidditch, he was fit to join a world cup team.

__

Why did my closest friend drop me so suddenly? She asked herself. _What did I do to deserve it? He doesn't seem to want to be my friend anymore. What did I do? _She asked herself again. _Maybe he's avoiding me because he knows I like him. I could just settle for James' friendship because I have a boyfriend now. I'm happy with Shane. He makes me feel good. Although his kisses don't have the same spark and chemistry as James' had. But there is still _something_ in Shane's kisses. I know that. And he's great. I don't deserve a great guy like Shane. It's not fair to him that all I can think about is James. _

But thinking about James always gave her a headache. She thought she had known him so well, but this past week has proven to her that she didn't know him at all.

She had even asked Sirius and Remus about it, but they acted just as baffled as she was. Sighing slightly, she collected her books and got up. It was pretty late in the night and she should get some sleep. 

She stopped in front of the fat lady who was looking at her anxiously. 

"Oh hello _Lily_." The fat lady said rather loudly, as if she was trying to broadcast the news of her arrival to everyone.

"Um. Hi." Lily answered, looking uncertainly at the fat lady while climbing through the portrait hole. 

Lily looked around trying to adjust to the darkness and wondering why it was so dark.

Suddenly, all the lights turned on and everyone in Gryffindor imaginable jumped up with a "Surprise!" Lily gaped at the scenery and looked around the room, everything from the 'Happy birthday Lily' banner to the streamers that were singing 'Happy Birthday To You', which Sirius was trying in vain to curse.

"These things have been singing their heads off all night. Can't get them to shut up." Sirius told her after everyone had said their 'Happy birthday's'. 

"What took you so long?" Remus asked her.

"Yeah, We thought we'd have to wait here all night." Peter added.

Lily was still speechless from the surprise and tears were starting to well up in her eyes at the generosity of her friends. She felt so lucky to have them.

"Hey Lily, don't cry." Sofia said putting her arm around Lily's shoulder. Lily laughed and hugged her. 

"Thank you," she said softly, wanting this moment to last forever.

Shane came up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How's my favourite birthday girl?" He asked her. She turned around in his arms and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Thank you." She repeated again, this time to Shane.

"Don't thank me. It was all Sofia's idea and work." He replied.

"It wasn't _all_ me, although I do take a large chunk of the credit. James helped as well." Sofia told them.

Lily looked at her surprised. "Really? Where is he? I'd like to thank him."

"He's probably hiding somewhere." Sofia answered. "I know he's been _really _weird lately," she whispered in Lily's ear so Shane couldn't hear, "but I made him promise to show up for your party."

Lily smiled at her, trying to hide the hurt that James had to promise to show up for her birthday party.

A lot of other people, some Lily didn't even know, came up to her to talk and she was happy mingling with new people and making new friends, although James was still lingering in the back of her mind.

***

Sofia looked around the room for James, wanting to tell him off for hurting her best friend like that. He didn't even say 'happy birthday' to the poor girl!

She found him in her direct line of vision leaning against the wall in the shadow of the fireplace. She was about to march up to him angrily, but stopped short at the look on his face. It was one of such longing, Sofia had to stifle a gasp. It left no doubt in her mind the depth of his feelings. 

And it was Lily he was staring at, his face utterly vulnerable, unaware that he had been caught.

But Lily was totally oblivious to him as she stood next to Shane, his arm around her waist possessively. Her face looked bright and happy as she laughed at something Shane had said.

To Sofia's immense relief, the expression on James' face was fleeting. In a flash it vanished, being replaced by a neutral expression. 

Quickly, Sofia looked around to see if anyone else had caught the look. Sirius stood across the room looking at her aghast, anxiety apparent on his face.

She made her way towards him and pulled him into one of the dorms. 

"You saw it then? The way James was gazing at Lily?" Sofia asked him.

"Yeah." 

"But you knew before didn't you?" 

Sirius nodded.

"Did he tell you?"

"Hell, no. He's too proud. He probably hasn't told anyone." He answered her.

Sofia shook her head sadly. "He's been distant and peculiar with her for some time now. Actually, he's dropped her like a ton of bricks. Obviously he can't bear to be around her. Especially since now she has a boyfriend. He's been jumping at any excuse to get away from her. Do you know why he hasn't said or done anything."

Sirius shrugged. "I think he might have. But he didn't want to tell her cause he's afraid of rejection."

"How can he be afraid of rejection? Every other girl would kill to just have one date with him!"

Sirius looked at her strangely. "You'd be surprised…"

***

Lily sank happy and tired onto her bed, glad that the party was finally over. Her friends hadn't forgotten her birthday after all. 

The last thought she had before drifting off to sleep was that she had gotten a present from almost everyone. Almost everyone except for James Potter.

A/N. Ok, well um, I owe heaps to my beta reader Queen C. She's great. And thanks to you guys who reviewed. 

Disclaimer: It basically all belongs to JK Rowling.


	4. Storage cupboard...

****

Lily/James: Part 4

"Hey Prongs," Sirius greeted his friend while seating himself next to him.

"Hey," James replied between mouthfuls of food.

There was silence while Sirius piled up his own plate with food, and tried to think of a way to bring up the topic without James getting pissed at him. Wait a minute. What was he thinking? His main goal in life was to piss his best friend off.

"Hey, Prongs," Sirius said to him rather conspirationally.

"Hmmm?"

"I know something you don't know."

"What's that?" James asked, still seeming disinterested.

"You're in love with Liiiily," Sirius singsonged. James choked on his food and paled. Could have been because his friend had found out. Or maybe there was a bone in the fish he was eating. 

"I'm _not_ in love with Lily," James replied.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are _not_."

"Come on Prongs. Just admit it. You're in love with Lily." Sirius stated calmly.

"Shut up Padfoot. It's not true." James looked up and saw Lily and Shane enter the Great Hall holding hands.

He pushed his plate away, suddenly not hungry anymore. "I don't care about her at all." 

***

That night, Lily sat by herself in the Gryffindor common room, studying for her Transfiguration test tomorrow. Sofia was off doing something and Shane had a detention with the potions master.

There was a chorus of laughter and Lily looked up to see Sirius, Remus and Peter sit down in front of her. 

"Hey Lily," Remus greeted her.

Lily nodded her acknowledgement. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Can't we talk to you?" Peter asked mildly insulted.

Lily smiled sickeningly sweet at him. "Of course you can."

Peter blushed at the attention.

"But really. What _are_ you guys doing here?" She asked again.

"Really Lily. We just wanted to talk to you." Sirius replied. Lily narrowed her eyes at him. _He's being too nice._

Sirius looked at the transfiguration textbook in her hand. 

"All you ever do is study," He told her like she didn't know.

"Well, if you were awake in class, you'd realize McGonagall told us there was gonna be a test tomorrow."

"Yes. But some _other_ people don't always feel the need to study." Sirius looked pointedly across the room at James who was busy working out new Quidditch plays.

"Yeah. Well, those _other_ people know all about transfiguration."

Peter was becoming visibly nervous. "That reminds me, you promised to help me study for the test." He said to Remus and Sirius.

Sirius brushed that detail aside.

"Don't you know how to have fun?" He asked Lily.

She frowned, "Of course I do!"

"Bet you can't do anything bad." Sirius challenged her, his eyes bright with mischief.

Lily sat up straight, crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "I _can_ be bad!" She said indignantly.

Both Sirius and Remus were highly amused at such a childish act for a sixteen-year-old, but Peter just looked lost in the conversation.

"Ok then," Sirius said leaning forward towards her, "Let's see if you can cheat on your lover-boy."

Lily bit her lip, unsure if she should do that. She did want to break up with him, but she could never find the right time.

Sirius leaned back in his chair and slung his arm around the chair next to him. "Knew you couldn't do it."

"Yes I can!" She immediately consented, her pride not wanting to be bruised anymore.

Remus and Sirius grinned identical smiles at her.

"Ok, let's see it happen then." Sirius said to her.

"Right now?" Lily asked uncertainly. Sirius rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course now, you dimwit."

"Hey!" Lily said indignantly.

Sirius held up his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok. I promise to never call you a dimwit again."

"So you gonna do it already?" Remus asked impatiently. 

"Ok ok." Lily said and leaned towards Sirius, ready to kiss him.

Sirius yelped and shot off his chair. "NOT ME!" He shouted. Lily flushed as everyone in the common room looked over at them. Sirius sat back down in his chair and everyone else turned back to what they were doing before.

"Then who?" Lily said crossly. She was starting to lose her patience. All this just because of her stupid pride.

"Him." Sirius and Remus both said pointing to the other side of the room. Lily's jaw dropped at their implication.

Lily shook her head. "Uh uh. No way."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. "Knew she'd chicken out," Sirius said to him.

That was the last straw. Lily's confidence wasn't very far from being non-existent. So she jumped up, said her curt "Fine" and marched over to James.

Watch out peoples. Here comes a lady with a mission.

***

Lily tapped James on the shoulder and as soon as he turned around, she planted her lips on his.

James looked at her stunned when she pulled away, his glasses were slipping down his nose. _This is no time to take advantage of the situation._ He repeated to himself.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked her, "You _do_ realise you still have a boyfriend, right?"

Lily looked up at him and flushed. "Why does no one here think I can be bad?!" 

James looked across the room and saw Sirius and Remus laughing hysterically on the floor. Finally he understood why she had done that. And frankly, he was slightly disappointed that it wasn't because she had felt the overwhelming need to make out with him.

"Uh… because you're a good girl?" he said lamely, not being able to think of anything else.

Her green eyes flashed angrily. James took a step back, afraid of what she was capable of. She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the exit. 

"I'll show you how much of a good girl I am!"

James looked back at his friends with a frightened 'help' look on his face as Lily dragged him out of the portrait hole.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" He asked her when they had already passed the one- eyed witch.

They stopped in front of the potions storage cupboard, the popular make- out place, since there was always the added excitement of Professor Tole catching you.

"Oh." James muttered aloud.

***

Shane walked along the corridor. He hated having detention with Tole. That guy was a slave driver and now he expected Shane to brew a hard potion that normally took 48 hours in one night.

Shane headed towards the potions storage cupboard to get more of the ingredients. As he neared it, he could definitely make out smacking noises and slight moaning. Grinning to himself, he opened the door to confront the couple.

It took a while before he registered the couple before him.

"LILY!" He was obviously shocked to see his girlfriend there. And with James! 

She looked up at him. Her face was flushed and her breathing was uneven. 

"Oh god. Shane, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen-"

"Yeah right. You just ended up here against your will? It was you wasn't it?" Shane asked James. 

"Well… umm…" James was for once at a loss for words. How could he explain it when he didn't even know himself what happened?

"No it wasn't him." Lily interrupted, "It was me, ok? I dragged him here."

Shane looked at them one last time and then turned around. He didn't exactly care that much. Lily had always seemed preoccupied whenever she was with him. He knew something like this was bound to happen.

Halfway down the corridor, Shane smacked his forehead. How could he have forgotten? The ingredients! Now he'll never get the potion done.

***

Lily turned back to James and smiled.

"That went well." She told him.

"How could you be so calm? You were just caught cheating on your boyfriend and all you can say is 'that went well'?" 

Lily shrugged, "Well, yeah. He never really cared about me that much anyway. Besides, I like you better."

"Really?" James asked smiling cheekily.

"Of course," She told him, playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

"Oh. I have something for you." He said, grinning at the absurd situation they were in.

"Really? What is it?"

James took a box out of his pocket and gave it to her. "It's your birthday present. Sorry it took a while for you to get it."

Lily gingerly opened the box. "Oh, wow! It's beautiful." She held up the small silver locket and opened the catch. Inside was a picture of James and Lily in their third year. They were laughing at something together. They looked up at the real Lily and blew kisses at her.

"I am proud to say that I picked it out myself. Not even Sofia helped me."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Both of them were silent for a while, waiting for the other too make a move. And impatiently, James pulled her into his arms again.

A/N. There we go. That's probably the last part. If you guys want more, tell me. I wasn't planning on writing anymore but my beta reader suggested it. Thanks heaps to Queen C (that's her).

Its basically all Jk Rowling's.


	5. Happy couples

Lily/James: Part 5  
  
  
If anyone had said they would ever be in this situation, they both would have probably tried to knock some sense into those people. But as it was, when Lily and James entered the Gryffindor common room, one with a goofy grin and the other with an uncontrollable blush, they had to admit they were in this situation.   
  
The only people left in the common room were Sirius, Remus and Peter. The only person awake was Sirius.  
  
"Hey Prongs! What took you guys so long? I thought you had gotten yourself lost." At this, Remus woke up, suddenly aware of the blushing couple in front of them.  
  
"Aren't you glad to have friends like us?" He asked groggily, "we were the only chance you guys had of actually getting together."  
  
"You really hold yourselves in high esteems, huh?" James asked, still unable to wipe stupid grin off his face.  
  
"Nah. We just know what everyone else is thinking." Sirius replied, "Anyway, now that you're back, I think I'm gonna go to sleep." He pulled Peter up and marched him up the stairs to their dormitory. Remus followed.  
  
When they were gone, James turned to Lily. "Wow, they didn't give us as much shit as I thought they would."  
  
"They were probably just tired." Lily finally said.  
  
"You've been awfully quiet since coming back here. Usually you're the loudest."  
  
Lily coyly smiled at him, "Just anticipating our kiss goodnight of course."  
  
"Well, since you put it that way," James replied smiling, his face inching towards hers, "goodnight."  
  
And he kissed her gently and briefly, letting her go and making her want more. But he left before she could gather enough wits to ask for more.  
  
  
***  
  
"So glad they finally came to their senses. Although they did need a huge amount of prodding," Sofia told Sirius the next morning. They were on a nice morning stroll since it was a free day.  
  
"Yeah. It's nice to have a happy couple." Sirius replied. Sofia was surprised at the tenderness in that remark.  
  
"Don't worry, Sirius. You'll be in that 'happy couple' category sometime in your life."   
  
They stopped behind the broom shed. "You remember this place?" Sirius asked her, looking behind her at the shed.  
  
Sofia blushed at the memory. "Yeah." She said almost breathlessly as he made his way closer to her, "It holds brooms."   
  
"Correct." He replied, "Remember what we did here in our fourth year?"  
  
Sofia's blush deepened. "We...err..." she cleared her throat, "kissed."  
  
"Correct again. You're getting really good at this," He was now standing impossibly close to her, "Should we try it again for old times' sake?" He asked with an impish grin.  
  
She barely nodded her head before his lips were on hers in a slow, romantic kiss.  
  
  
  
  
A/N. I was really bored, so I thought... why not write another one. I know it's short and pretty fast but... oh well. It'll do.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last four chapters.   
  
Disclaimer: All except for Sofia belongs to JKR. 


End file.
